Mirando a Ginger
by Bibliofila
Summary: Los Merodeadores y el grupo de amigas de Lilly, ¿cómo eran en ese entonces? ¿Cómo era la vida antes de que existiera Harry Potter? Imagínenlo gracias a estos maravillosos personajes, los que nos brinda J.K. Rowling y unos inventados. ¡Ojalá les guste! Espero comentarios, y si hay suficientes, lo continuaré, sino, se quedara en el tintero.


**Mirando a Ginger**

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado mientras veía como sus amigos se divertían jugando Snap Explosivo, pero algo lo distrajo de seguir observándolos. La causa era una pelirroja, pero no cualquier pelirroja. Ésta tenía unos lindos ojos morados, y había otra cosa...ella "odiaba" a Sirius Orion Black, o sea a él, algo muy raro en las chicas, porque ninguna se resistía a su encanto. Está chica se llamaba Virginia Weaspott o mejor conocida como Ginger.

Ella pertenecía a un grupo de chicas algo extrañas, pero buenas de Gryffindor.

Compuesto por Lilly Evans, que era la líder del grupo. Está chica tenía el pelo largo y pelirrojo, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Había otra cosa extraña en ella, odiaba a James Potter. Y lo peor era que a James, su mejor amigo, le gustaba. Pero se la pasaba molestándola algo que enloquecía a Lily y entretenía a James.

Luego estaba Eli Mckenzie, una niña extrovertida y muy divertida. Con un impresionante pelo verde chillón y unos ojos color celeste agua impresionantes. Sirius sabía como era Eli, pues era su mejor amigo. Aunque los demás no lo supieran porque como según dijo Eli: "puede ser un peligro para mí que sepan que soy tu mejor amiga". Y eso era verdad...las muchas fans de Sirius podrían matarla y hacerla que diga todas las cosas que Sirius le había contado.

Y Sirius sabía un secreto de Eli, ella estaba enamorada de su otro mejor amigo, Remus "Lunático" Lupin. Y Sirius como también era mejor amigo de Remus sabía que este también estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevían a decírselo. Sirius encontraba aquello exasperante.

Luego de Kari estaba Katherine Moonseal o mejor conocida como Kitty. Una niña de pelo castaño y ojos castaño oscuro.

También mejor amiga de Sirius, está fue la que hizo que Eli aceptará a Sirius ya que no lo soportaba, y así con el tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos.

Luego de ellas venía Arabella Figg o mejor conocida como Bella. A ella no la conocía mucho pero sabía que era muy chismosa y decían que sabía los chismes antes que cualquier otra persona.

Pero a Sirius le importaban Eli y Kitty sólo como amigas, porque la que más le importaba era su Calabaza como él la llamaba. Le importaba más que nada en el mundo, pero ella solo le odiaba.

Sirius suspiró al pensar eso, pero nadie escuchó ese suspiró solo él.

Miró a donde estaba Ginger que hablaba animadamente con Lily, sonrió al verla. Y no era una de esas típicas sonrisas de egolatrismo y orgullo de él, sino que era una de felicidad que sólo le sacaba Virginia Weaspott y sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Hey Sirius, ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó James que estaba parado al lado de él. James era alto, musculoso, pelo desordenado y negro y con ojos color miel.

\- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras veía a Remus y James que le miraban sonriendo, pero no veía a Peter. Seguramente fue por algo en la cocina, algo ya típico en él.

\- Vamos arriba, a ver el mapa. Además, tengo que decirle algo a Lily - dijo James sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo Sirius entusiasmado, pues era la oportunidad para hablar con su calabaza.

Fueron caminando a donde se encontraban las muchachas.

Sirius sonrió a Kitty y Eli, y estás lo hicieron de igual manera. James caminó y se puso delante de Lily.

\- Evans...¿quieres salir conmigo a Hogsmeade? - dijo James mirándola a sus ojos verdes

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Potter? - dijo Lily, y suspiró - nunca voy a salir contigo.

\- Vamos, Lily. Así te dejará de molestar- le dijo Kitty al oído. Lily asintió a Kitty y luego miró a James. Mientras Lily hacía eso Kitty le guiño un ojo a James.

\- Bueno, Potter. Saldré contigo.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo James sonriendo abiertamente

-¿Kitty?, ¿qué vas a hacer tú el sábado?- dijo Sirius mirándola.

\- Saldré con tu primo a Hogsmeade- dijo Kitty sonriendo

\- ¡Qué bueno! - dijo Sirius, pero por dentro no se veía feliz como trataba de hacer por fuera. Sirius sabía que él se quedaría solo, ya que sabía que Remus quería invitar a salir a Eli. Se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a Ginger..., pero se lo diría al otro día, ya que tenía que esperar a que Remus le pidiera a Eli.

Justo en ese momento Eli se puso nerviosa con la presencia de Remus mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto, y no vio un escalón y se cayó. Mientras iba rodando escaleras abajo, todo pasó tan rápido que la de pelo verde ya se estaba preparando para pegarse en la cabeza hasta que antes de tocar el suelo, algo o alguien hizo que cayera encima de algo blando, algo así como el cuerpo de alguien.

La chica miro hacía abajó y allí estaba Remus Lupin, sonriéndole.

\- ¡Remus!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? - dijo sorprendida y levantándose para ayudarle.

\- Bueno, no podía permitir que te pegaras en la cabeza y quedar más loca de lo que estás- dijo Remus en broma, y comenzó a caminar cojeando hacía donde sus amigos seguían "conversando" (gritando Lily y James).

\- ¿Remus? - llamó Eli.

\- Dime - dijo volteando.

\- Estás cojeando... ¿seguro qué estás bien?

\- Por supuesto.

\- No estoy del todo segura, mejor vamos a la enfermería. Te acompaño - Remus asintió con la cabeza y Eli le tomó el brazo para ayudarle a caminar.

Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de eso eran Sirius y Ginger que sonreían al verlos, luego Sirius dio vuelta la mirada y observó a Ginger directamente a los ojos, esos ojos violetas en los que se hundía, la dueña de su corazón, a la que le pertenecían esos ojos tan únicos en el mundo.

Cuando James y Lily dejaron de discutir subieron a sus habitaciones, los dos sabían los sentimientos de sus mejores amigos y querían que estuvieran juntos solos.

Ginger no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga se había ido, pero Sirius sí se dio cuenta y aprovechó.

\- ¿Calabacita? - dijo Sirius mirando a Ginger que se había sentado en un sillón y comenzaba a leer Quidditch a través de los tiempos

\- ¿Qué quieres, Black?- dijo Ginger mientras seguía teniendo la mirada en el libro, o eso parecía ver Sirius, pues en realidad Ginger le estaba mirando, le estaba mirando sus ojos azul oscuro que tanto le gustaban.

\- Bueno...como todos nuestros amigos van a salir a Hogsmeade y nosotros nos quedamos solos...para no andar solos por ahí...podríamos ir los dos juntos a Hogsmeade

\- Si, como quieras- dijo sin despegar la mirada del "libro"

\- Bueno...¿nos encontramos en el vestíbulo el sábado a las 9?

\- Claro. Bueno ahora me voy a dormir, Black. Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, James comenzó a hablarle enseguida

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- dijo James- supongo que le invitaste a salir... hay que ser muy imbécil para…

\- Entonces dime imbécil de ahora en adelante - interrumpió Sirius

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo James impresionado

\- Era broma, Cornamenta- dijo tirándose a su cama MUERTO de la risa

\- Eres un idiota...y ¿qué te dijo?- dijo James cambiando de tema

\- Que si...nos vamos a encontrar el sábado a las 9 en el vestíbulo.

\- Genial, amigo. Bueno ¿qué te parece si dormimos?- dijo James poniéndose pijama y entrando a la cama

\- Sí- Sirius hizo lo mismo y se durmieronpensando en sus pelirrojas respectivamente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, todas se habían precipitado hacía Ginger, ya en pijama.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó entusiasmada Lily

\- Me invitó a salir- dijo entrando al baño y luego saliendo en pijama

\- Y, ¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó Kitty, que sabía los sentimientos de Sirius hacía ella

\- Que sí, no pienso quedarme sola- dijo riendo, Kitty y Lily rieron igual y se acostaron cayendo todas en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día, al despertar todas bajaron a desayunar.

\- Eli...¿a dónde fuiste anoche?- dijo Lily mirando a la peliverde que sonreía mientras comía de su cereal.

\- Acompañé a Remus a la enfermería - dijo Eli sonriente

\- Hacen tan linda pareja- dijo Ginger

\- Bueno...se hubieran fijado como casi me mato por las escaleras abajo- se apresuró a decir Eli y sonrojándose por el comentario de su amiga.

\- Bueno, pero qué pasó- dijo Kitty sonriendo

\- Bueno, Remus me invitó a salir de vuelta a la sala común.

\- Que bien, todas vamos a salir con alguien ese día- dijo Lily

\- ¿En serio?- exclamó sorprendida Eli.

\- Bueno...luego de que te fuiste Sirius le pidió a Ginger si quería ir con él a Hogsmeade y ella aceptó, y Bella tiene castigo con Skar.

\- Qué bien, Wingey- dijo sonriendo Eli

\- Y tu también, Eli- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba codazos cariñosos

Las dos rieron y siguieron tomando su desayuno

Mientras tanto los merodeadores acababan de llegar al comedor y se sentaron unos puestos más allá de las chicas.

\- Lunático - dijo James

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿La invitaste a salir? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí...- respondió Remus sonrojado

\- Eso se llama ser merodeador - dijo James dándole un cariñoso golpe en la espalda

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo Remus riéndose

Así pasaron los días hasta el Sábado.

(Esto va a ser un musical por decirlo así jaja)

\- Ojalá que Potter se porte como es debido porque si trata de hacer algo, ya vera- dijo una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes arreglándose.

\- ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto para ir con Potter, Lily?- dijo una chica de pelirroja y ojos color morado con una sonrisa traviesa al momento en que Lily se sonrojaba.

\- No por ser Potter debo ir inaceptable, igual es un ser humano- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva con su mejor amiga Ginger.

\- Chicas...¿creen que me veo bien?- dijo una chica bajita, de pelo verde chillón y ojos color azul hielo tímidamente.

-Eli te ves estupenda. Remus no se podrá resistir a darte aunque sea un beso- dijo Kitty escondiéndose de un almohadazo que tiro la susodicha

-¡auxilio!, me quiere matar- gritó Kitty corriendo por la habitación hasta salir de ella

\- Bueno nosotras también debemos irnos, son casi las nueve- dijo Lily

\- Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Ginger levantándose de su cama y yendo a la puerta.

Al bajar vieron que estaban allí James y Remus.

\- Hola Remus- dijo Eli, Remus le sonrió y le ofreció el brazo y así salieron de la sala común

\- Bueno nosotros también tenemos que irnos- dijo James sonriendo a Lily

Lily en verdad se veía muy bonita; llevaba su pelo suelto, unos blue jeans, un chaleco y en la mano llevaba una chaqueta para el frío.

Si, vamos- dijo yendo a esperar los carruajes con James Potter el chico con el que nunca pensó que iba a salir alguna vez.

Ginger se había ido cuando Eli y Lily vieron a Remus y James. Se dirigió directamente al vestíbulo donde dijo Sirius que la esperaría.

Cuando llegó abajo no vio a nadie así que decidió esperar, se apoyó contra la pared y vio a la multitud de adolescentes que pasaban junto a ella para ir a Hogsmeade.

De pronto algo le hizo dejar de ver la escena y sólo vio negro.

\- Hola, calabacita- dijo Sirius frente a ella

\- Hola Black- dijo Ginger mirando a su eterno rival.

Sirius se quedó maravillado al ver a Ginger, se veía hermosa; llevaba puesta una falda café con abajo unas medias blancas y unas botas, arriba se le podía ver un chaleco negro debajo de la larga chaqueta muggle café. Y para las orejas llevaba un gorro de lana del mismo color de todo lo demás.

-¿qué te pasa, Black?- dijo viendo como Sirius Black se había quedado embobado viéndola.

\- Nada. Vámonos.

\- Está bien- dijo Ginger, de algún modo ella presintió que algo iba a salir de todo ello.

Ya en hogsmeade Remus y Eli paseaban viendo las tiendas.

-¿Vamos a Honeydukes?- dijo Remus viendo a su "lindo ángel" como el la llamaba secretamente

\- Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo

Remus se sonrojó y vió como la de ojos azules comenzaba a correr a la tienda de dulces. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con unas botas negras, una polera negra con una chinita amarrada al cuello, un chaleco rojo y una chaqueta larga del mismo color que lo último.

Cuando terminarón de comprar según Remus y de acabarse la tienda según Kari, Remus le invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque.

\- Eli, te tengo que decir algo- dijo Remus parando de repente

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Por favor, siéntate- dijo Remus sonriéndole, saco su varita y comenzó a sonar una música.

Remus comenzó a cantar haciendo que Eli le viera sorprendida

(pongan Because you live de Jesse McCartney)

*Starring out at the rain with a heavy haeart

it's the end of the world in my mind

then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call

I've been looling for the answer

somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

but now aI know, that I didn't know

Coro:

because you live and breathe

because you make me believe in myself

when nobody else can help

because you live girl

my world

has twice as many star in the sky

It's all right. I survived. I'm alived again

'Cause of you, made it through every storm

what is life? what's the use?

If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

who was there when all my hopes fell

aI wanna fly looking in your eyes*

Remus tomó a Eli y comenzaron a bailar mientras Remus seguía cantando.

*Coro:

because you live and breath

because you make believe in myself when nobody else can help

because you live girl

my world

has twice as many star in the sky

Because you live and breathe

because you make me believe in myself

when nobody else can help

because you live girl

my world

ahas everything aI need to survive

because you live...I live, I live*

Eli le vío con la boca abierta cuando pararon de bailar, Remus no lo pudo resistir más y la besó.

En otro lugar se encontraban James y Lily paseando cuando éste le propuso a la pelirroja ir a ver la casa de los gritos.

Mientras veían la casa, James comenzó a cantar mientras sonaba una música de fondo. Lily veía con la boca MUUUUY abierta como James cantaba.

(Para está ocasión Te Regalo de Carlos Baute)

*Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte

algo que te guste y pueda regalarte

te hice está canción que es para recordarme

esto es una excusa para declararme

hoy quiero decir voy a adelantarme

que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte

Y los 14 de febrero enviarte mil flores

un detalle espero valores

y no te olvides de mi nombre, eh!

Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte

para que tú nunca pienses en dejarme

y mi corazón desnudo regalartea

quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa

por si un día lloras tienes mi alegría

y te sientas siempre protegida niña

Y los 14 de febrero enviarte mil flores

un detalle espero valores

y no te olvides de mi nombre, eh!

Coro:

Te regalo mi orden mi desorden

te regalo mi norte mi horizonte

mi filosofía, mis historias

mi memoria eeee!

te regalo mi amor que se acumula

te regalo mis manos mi locura

te daré todo lo que me pidas

yo por ti daría mi vida

Quiero regalarte besos importantes

para que me extrañes si no estoy delante

y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje

todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte

haré lo posible si no está a mi alcance

yo lo lograría para que me ames

Y lo 14 de febrero enviarte mil flores

un detalle espero valores y no te olvides de mi nombre e!

Coro:

te regalo mi orden mi desorden

te regalo mi norte y mi horizonte

mi filosofía, mis historias

mi memoria eeeee!

te regalo mi amor que se acumula

te regalo mis manos, mi locura

te daré todo lo que me pidas

yo por ti daría mi vida

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte

préstame atención que esto es importante

desde que te vi yo quise niña...

enamorarte!

Coro:

te regalo mi orden mi desorden

te regalo mi norte y mi horizonte

mi filosofia, mis historias

mi memoria eeee!

te regalo mi amor que se acumula

te regalo mis manos mi locura

te daré todo lo que me pidas

yo por tí daría mi vida*

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a James mientras éste la miraba inseguro.

En otro páramo de Hogsmeade una pareja estaban en las colinas a las afueras del pueblo.

-Ginger.

-¿Qué?

\- Tengo una muy grande sorpresa del gran Sirius Orion Phineas Black- dijo sonriendo

Una música empezó a soñar mientras Ginger le miraba.

(no sé el autor pero la canción se llama yo no quería quererte)

*Yo no quería quererte

y no lo pude evitar

creí poder defenderme

pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar

Coro:

Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscandote uuh!

si te gano pierdo libertad yee

y yo no se mi amor que hago mirandote (en realidad es besandote pero como nunca se han besado lo cambié por mirandote y es lo mismo con todos...cambié todos los besandote por mirandote)

si yo no me quiero enamorar

Guarda el silencio mis besos

despidete sin voltear

porque al mirarte me pierdo

pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar

Coro:

Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscandote uuh!

si te gano pierdo libertad yeeh

y yo no sé mi amor que hago mirandote oh

si yo no me quiero enamorar

Y yo no sé mi amor qu hago buscandote

si te gano pierdo libertad

y yo no sé mi amor que hago mirandote

si yo no me quiero enamorar

si yo no me quiero enamorar...*

Sirius vio a Ginger y le besó un beso que ella correspondió y se intensifico aún más...


End file.
